Pingy Pongy Pick Up
Pingy Pongy Pick Up is the third episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Sir Topham Hatt gives Thomas the task of handing out jobs on the day of the big football tournament. Thomas gives the job of collecting the half-time apples to Percy, James is to collect the fans, Thomas will collect the Sodor United football team, and Emily is left with the job of picking up dirty washing and getting it cleaned. Emily thinks she deserves a bigger job and goes to find Percy at McColl Farm. She offers to be his back engine, but Percy refuses. Emily decides to help Percy anyway and pulls the truck one way whilst Percy pulls it the other. The truck's coupling snaps and bounces off the rails, spilling the load of apples. Emily then finds James and blocks the junction so she can ask to help him. James is going too fast to stop and quickly veers into a siding. He applies the brakes and hits the buffers with a jolt. Next, Emily sees Thomas with the team and follows him to the Town Square. When she gets there she finds that the Fat Controller and the Sodor United team are cross with her. The dirty washing was Sodor United's kits and now they have nothing to wear. Emily feels awful and immediately sets off to put things right. She collects the washing from Maithwaite and takes it to Maron where the laundry lady quickly washes it. She tells Emily that the washing is still soaking wet but Emily has an idea and, remembering the flag that was attached to Clarabel's roof blowing in the wind, she asks for the washing to be tied to her funnel. As she puffs along, the washing dries and the team are delighted. Emily wishes them good luck and sings them a football chant. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * The Laundry Lady * Sodor United football team * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Town Square * McColl Farm * Maithwaite * Maron * The Coal Hopper Trivia * In the UK narration, the terms "pongy" and "football kits" are used. In the US version, however, the terms used are "stinky" and "soccer shirts and shorts" respectively. * When Emily chants at the end, she sings "Sodor United" in the UK version. In the US narration, she just speaks it. Goofs * It is not fair for Thomas to choose who gets each job. * The way the apple truck bounces and derails is unrealistic. More likely it would have been pulled apart. * Percy should have gone to the orchard to collect the apples, not Farmer McColl's. * Thomas somehow manages to turn around with Annie and Clarabel when Emily puffs into the Town Square. * Farmer McColl's is on Thomas' Branch Line, where Emily isn't allowed to go. * Emily's idea to dry the team's kits was rather silly, as coal dust from her tender, ashes, and smoke would have spoiled the clothes again, but they did not. More so, at the speed Emily was travelling, the clothes should have blown off! * Brakevans should have been added to Percy, Emily, Henry, and James' trains. Gallery File:PingyPongyPickUptitlecard.png|Title card File:TheLaundryLady.jpg|The laundry lady File:PingyPongyPickUp1.png|Sodor United poster File:PingyPongyPickUp2.png File:PingyPongyPickUp3.png File:PingyPongyPickUp4.png File:PingyPongyPickUp5.png File:PingyPongyPickUp6.png File:PingyPongyPickUp7.png File:PingyPongyPickUp8.png File:PingyPongyPickUp9.png|Emily buffers up to Percy's apple truck File:PingyPongyPickUp10.png File:PingyPongyPickUp11.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp12.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp13.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp14.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp15.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp16.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp17.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp18.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp19.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp20.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp21.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp22.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp23.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp24.jpg|Thomas and Sir Topham with Sodor United File:PingyPongyPickUp25.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp26.jpg|Emily at Maithwaite File:PingyPongyPickUp27.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp28.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp29.jpg|Emily at Maron File:PingyPongyPickUp30.jpg|Emily and the laundry lady File:PingyPongyPickUp31.jpg|Emily remembers Clarabel's flag File:PingyPongyPickUp33.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp34.jpg File:PingyPongyPickUp35.png File:PingyPongyPickUp37.png File:PingyPongyPickUp38.png File:PingyPongyPickUp39.png Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes